Wireless technology involves the sending and receiving of signal transmissions through switching devices. Current and future wireless technology is becoming more heavily reliant on high speed switching to provide platform flexibility and functionality. Inherent in this high speed switching is the problem associated with noise. Reducing the amount of noise within a signal transmission creates a correlated gain in the linearity of signals and improves the quality of signal transmission.
Noise is often created by devices such as amplifiers. Amplifiers are necessary to provide functionality such as adjusting clock signal characteristics but carry the cost of added noise. As the switching time within the wireless technology continues to decrease, the effect of this noise increases. Finding ways to improve signal quality through reduced noise remains a challenge in all fields of signal processing.